1. Field
The following description relates to a file backup apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
File backup generally involves temporarily duplicating and storing data in case an unexpected loss or corruption of the data occurs. In file backup, incremental backup or differential backup has been generally applied to determine changed data and then selectively back up the changed data.
As the capacity of data storage devices increases, the amount of data to be backed up increases as well. Thus, it may take more time to determine which data should be backed up.
Therefore, improved techniques to enable faster searching for data to be backed up and performing backup are desirable.